Living For Tomorrow
by Besarki
Summary: Sequel to LFTM. Months have passed since the twins' return. While most returned to normal, the danger with Hao's minions hasn’t. Hao insists that he go alone, but he may be in too deep. The Asakuras are his only hope, but Hao won’t make it easy for them.
1. Nightmares

_**It's never enough to say I'm sorry  
It's never enough to say I care  
But I'm caught between what you wanted from me  
And knowing that if I give that to you  
I might just disappear**_

_**Nobody wins when everyone's losing**_

_**It's like one step forward and two steps back  
No matter what I do you're always mad  
And I, I can't change your mind  
I know it's like trying to turn around on a one way street  
I can't give you what you want  
And it's killing me  
And I, I'm starting to see  
Maybe we're not meant to be**_

_~Not Meant To Be, Theory of a Deadman_

_

* * *

_

**OMG! WTF? WHY'S THAT THERE?! OH NO!** Hehehe. That, my friends, is what we call, BLATANT FORESHADOWING (for later)! Between...Yoh and Anna. D: Confused? If you review this chapter, I'll tell you something else about it. Nothing to give away the plot, mind you, but, well, you'll just have to review, won't you? ;D

Full Summary:

**Living For Tomorrow:  
Sequel to Living For The Moment. Several months have passed since the twins' return. While most has returned to normal, the increasingly dangerous situation with Hao's minions has not. Hao insists that this is something he must deal with alone, but with his powers depleted, he might be in way over his head. Yoh, Anna, and Hana may be his only hope, but Hao isn't going to make it easy for them to follow. **

Besarki: Okay, so before everyone's like, _OMFG! IT'S NOT JULY! YOU SAID LATER IN THE MONTH!!_ let me say that I hadn't realized just how late it already was in July. I really had intended to start this in late July. Early August isn't that bad, though, right?

To everyone who reviewed for the last chapter of LFTM, I've been meaning to reply to your reviews, but haven't had a chance yet. I will so if you get a reply soon, that's why.

Only fair to warn you, after August, my updating speed is going to drop through the floor. :( This is, of course, due to my entering college. Until I get all warmed up to everything there, don't expect several updates a week like in Living For The Moment. I'll try to get in one a week or one every other week early on and then gradually speed up. Don't pin the blame on me! I've spoiled all of you and now, I go a week without updating and everyone's like, _WHERE IS SHE?!?! _Bah!

So, this story is, again, adventure-esque. However, it's _angsty_.

Disclaimer for entire story: Shaman King and all related elements belong to Takei Hiroyuki and Shueisha. All songs used belong to their respective owners, none of which being me. Yeah, that sentence sounded awkward to me as well.

I was going to tell you something about the story before I began, but I guess it would be better for you to just find out on your own. :)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_If today was your last day and tomorrow was too late  
Could you say goodbye to yesterday?  
Would you live each moment like your last?  
Leave old pictures in the past?  
Donate every dime you have?  
And would you call those friends you never see?  
Reminisce old memories?  
Would you forgive your enemies?  
And would you find that one you're dreaming of?  
Swear up and down to God above  
That you'd finally fall in love  
If today was your last day?  
_  
_~If Today Was Your Last Day, Nickelback_  
**(**This song may appear in _Fire in the Sky_ as well. I didn't want to use it here, but there are a lot of references in the song that appear in the chapter, so...well, yeah**)**

* * *

It was dark, as it always was at two in the morning. With the sun hiding behind the horizon, leaving the moon and the stars to shine with only a fraction of its brilliance, there was nothing to provide a real source of natural light. Not that anyone really minded, though. As most of the country was currently _sleeping_, this wasn't a problem. Never had been, never would be.

The night was quiet, peaceful. A few hours of relaxation set apart from the chaotic hustle that went on during the day. This time was coveted and sought after by many, though it was not something that had monetary value or rarity. It just...was. This was the only time when there was no danger, no strife.

But there was always something to complicate matters.

In the middle of nowhere, a humble little inn sat in quiet. All of its residents were asleep. All except for one.

An ever-growing trace of moonlight cast itself upon one of the inn's little bedrooms as its door crept open the slightest bit, creaking as it went.

The ray interrupted the darkness of the room, shaking one of the room's inhabitants from her light, yet previously restful sleep.

Without bothering to take the other person's feelings into account, she groaned. "_Again?_"

The door creaked as the child hiding behind it pushed it open a little more. It was a boy. A little one with brownish blond hair and golden eyes.

"I'm sorry," He quietly apologized.

The woman sighed and sat up in bed. "Come here."

Without a word, the boy left the door and, defeatedly stalked over to the bedside. He sat down on the floor beside her.

She ran her hand through his hair. "Same dream?"

"Yeah."

She sighed. "It really might not mean anything, Hana," She tried to tell him.

Hana fumed. "I've had the same dream six times in the past month!" He yelled.

She clamped her hand over his mouth. "_SHHHHH!_ People are sleeping!" She scolded, furiously. As if to emphasize her point, the man sleeping beside her suddenly snored loudly. Hana would have laughed had it been appropriate to do so at the time.

He pried her hand off. "I'm serious, Kaa-san! We're shamans! We can see things, right?" He scrambled for anything to explain his frightening reoccurring dreams.

His mother wasn't having it. "Hana, they could just be _dreams_." Anna was pretty sure that Hana _knew_ that she didn't believe that, either. "Not every dream a shaman has is a vision. Besides, we aren't diviners. If you were an expert in divination, well, then maybe I'd believe that you were having visions and not just simple dreams."

Hana glared. "They _aren't_ just simple dreams."

"Hana..." She looked exhausted. Her son wasn't surprised, and honestly felt bad about waking her up so much. He didn't want to, but maybe it would be better if he just let it go...

Like always. He sighed.

Anna looked at him with sad eyes. "Hana, why don't we talk about this tomorrow?"

"You'll forget."

"I won't," She promised.

He drooped his head. "Fine."

She felt bad, she really did, but it was _so_ late. She wasn't exactly coherent, either, though.

The young mother sighed. Her son's horror-stricken dreaming was nothing new. Bad dreams were expected now and then, but, in Hana's case, they were getting kind of ridiculous. His nightmares were _rampant_. This was the sixth time he'd had _this_ nightmare, but he'd some other one almost every other night.

Though Anna never told him, she was getting worried. Nightmares disrupt sleep patterns and can cause illness when their appearance is high in frequency. Hana would become sick if this streak continued.

But that's not what Anna was really worried about.

All these dreams included the child's family--Yoh, herself, and Hao. Hana himself was included on occasion, but wasn't often.

The divide was fairly even: one half were recollections of events that occurred in the past--past battles and past tragedies--while the other half were things that hadn't happened, _yet_, according to Hana.

If the dream Hana had tonight was the one that he had had five times prior, then it was probably the one about Hao's minions.

Hao told them that he hadn't revived anyone other than Opacho, but Anna had always been suspicious. If Hana's dreams really were future-sights, then Hao had lied to them and resurrected them all.

Or, at least, someone had.

She squeezed her eyes shut for a moment. She was being ridiculous.

After a moment, Anna sighed, her eyes reopening. Hana was still watching her with the same vacant expression. He wasn't going anywhere, especially not back to his own room.

Anna moved over without a word, making room in between her and Yoh. "You can sleep in here tonight if you want."

Hana stared for only a moment longer, then lowered his eyes and crawled into bed between them. He squirmed a little but then silenced and went limp, falling into a deep sleep.

His mother watched him sadly, knowing that there was nothing she could do for her troubled son.

Yoh turned over in his sleep and let out a loud snore.

Ajar, the door provided little protection from the light filtering into the room, though the woman wasn't surprised that her husband hadn't awakened. He could sleep through , with light there to vanquish the monsters, well then maybe Hana would be able to get a little sleep.

She could stay up one more night. What's one more when she hadn't slept in days?

She shoved the bitterness off. This wasn't Hana's fault, and she wouldn't blame it on him.

She'd blame it on Hao. No one could fault her there. At least, no one who valued their life...

She rolled over and, with satisfied smile, somehow drifted off into a shaky sleep.  
---_0_---_0_---_0_---_0_---_0_---  
**Hana**

_Knock, knock...knock-knock-knock-knock-knock-knock-knock_

I ground my teeth together as the incessant sound continued.

"I think someone's at the door," I grumbled, my fingernails digging into the wood of the kitchen table.

My mother stood on the other side of the room, looking as irritated as I did. "Yoh's getting it."

"HELLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO?!?!?!?!?!?! ANYBODY HOME?!" I knew that voice, but, my god, I wish I didn't.

"Horohoro," I growled.

"I didn't know it was possible to get more immature with age, but he's proven otherwise." Her teeth crunched together and she tried to cover her ears while stirring whatever was in her black cooking pot at the same time. It wasn't going well.

It's been about six months or so since the twins returned to the plane of the living. In that time, a lot has happened.

Tou-san and Kaa-san _finally_ got married. It wasn't a big thing. Only the Asakuras and a few of Tou-san's friends were invited. I was the ringed bear or whatever it's called.

We celebrated my eighth birthday. I don't remember what the name of the place we went to was called but it was really cool and had these really pretty green lights. It was my first birthday with both of my parents so that alone was exciting enough. The rest was just a bonus.

Tamao is touring Japan, singing to whoever will listen. Ryu's her agent. I still get a kick out of that.

Hao has been working with Tou-san and Kaa-san in running the inn. The three are all co-owners, but Kaa-san calls all the shots. I'm not really surprised. Neither are they.

And...actually, that's about it. I guess there hasn't been a lot happening after all. Just a few big things and--

"YOH!" Horohoro suddenly yelled.

"Hi Horo!" Tou-san greeted, laughing his signature 'Yoh laugh.' I couldn't see either of them as they were by the door, but those two were damn loud.

"AWW! C'MERE BIG GUY!" Horohoro gushed. "I haven't seen you in like, six years!"

"Ah, it's, um, only been three days."

"...That's it?"

"Yeah," Tou-san sheepishly replied.

"Oh, well, whatever. Hey, Yoh, you gotta check out this book I got." A pause. "Oh, uh, is Anna here?"

A second pause, this one wrought with confusion. "Um, yeah. She's in the kitchen with Hana."

"Hana! How is the little guy?"

And that was the million dollar question. My father treated it that way, anyway. "Great! He's been practicing with his spiritual powers. He's getting really good!" Tou-san sounded like some kind of mushy soccer coach. The one's who teach the really little kids. You know...the _really _little ones. The ones younger than even me.

"That's good. Pirika and I have been tutoring some rookie shamans back in Hokkaido."

"That's a scary thought," Kaa-san mumbled. I grinned.

"There's a lot more of them than I ever realized. A whole five!"

I snorted. Wow.

"That man gets dumber every time I see him," My mother muttered to herself.

"So anyway, about this book..."

"Is that--?"

"SHHH! Never speak the name."

"What name? Po--"

"YOH!"

"What?! I don't get it!"

"Just look at this. It's like the bible."

"The bible is a dirty book? But I thought..."

By the point, Kaa-san was standing there gripping her sides and trying not fall over from her intense laughter.

"What's so funny?" I whispered.

She wiped her eyes. I think it's that hearty dress. She laughs a lot more now that she wears it. She choked on another laugh before she finally answered. "That's not Yoh in there."

As if on cue, my _father_ suddenly trudged into the kitchen, still looking exhausted. Had he _just _woken up? But wait. If Tou-san had been sleeping this entire time, who was...

I shot Kaa-san a confused glance. She smirked, holding a rolling pin over her shoulder. Where had that come from?

"I traded Hao laundry duty in exchange for getting rid of Horohoro for me. In case you haven't noticed, he's been here almost every single day since Yoh was revived and it's getting a bit...annoying."

"Then that's..."

A loud yell interrupted my morbid thoughts. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! **FIRE**!"

"Hao," She finished, snickering.

My father walked over to stand beside my mother. "Ohayo."

She nodded in response, still too caught up in the act with Horo and Hao to say anything to her husband.

"What's funny?" He asked, groggily.

"Your brother is playing a trick on Horohoro."

"Boroboro!" I chimed in for old times sake. Both of my parents snorted at that.

"**FIRE!!!**" Horo screamed--like a little girl, might I add. No one paid him any mind. No surprise from my mother, but I'm kind of surprised that my father didn't run to his rescue. He's just that sort of guy.

"So, eh, what's the plan for today?" Tou-san randomly asked.

Kaa-san shrugged. "I don't care." She turned the fire off on the stove and dumped the contents of the pot into a strainer over the sink. "There's a man coming in today who wants to ask his deceased grandmother something so I have to stay here. You two can go out if you want, though."

Under Tamao's care, the inn didn't do too well. An acetic wasn't really suited to be an inn hostess, but she kept it running at least. When my parents got back, Kaa-san kicked her out and she and Tou-san added a "ghost branch" to the services. If you paid for a room, you could ask any of the shamans working there to find a ghost for you and ask it a question or carry out a conversation. Kaa-san was the only itako, though, so most went to her. Hao didn't think it would work, but the Asakuras had an excellent reputation of enchanting even non-ghost-believers. Was he ever wrong.

Tou-san smiled at me. "What do you think about that idea, Hana?"

I shrugged. I didn't really care. It'd be fun to go hang out with my father but there wasn't really anything to do. "What would we do?"

"I don't know, but I'm sure we can figure something out." To paused to think then snapped when an idea struck him. "I know! We'll go to China and pay the Taos a visit!"

He couldn't be serious. "You expect to get to _China_ and back in a few hours?"

He flashed me a grin. "I have the SOE, remember?"

Oh, right.

"Come on," He urged, "it'll be fun! They have a son around your age."

"Not even close," Kaa-san muttered from across the room. Tou-san didn't hear her.

"And this huge estate you two can play on. I haven't seen Ren in a while. Come on, it'll be a nice visit." I had a feeling that he wanted to go more than I did. Sheesh. And I thought I was supposed to be the little kid.

I knew I wasn't going to get out of going today, but, before I gave in, I threw Kaa-san a meaningful look. I hadn't forgotten her promise. We had dreams to discuss.

* * *

Besarki: Keepin' it light for now because the majority of the story is _dark_. There's a lot of personal conflict, BUT THAT MAKES THE MAKEUP SO MUCH SWEETER! Annnnnnnd I'm not going to say anymore in order to--OMG ASAKURA FAMILY FIGHT--keep the plot a secret because--HAO'S AN ASSHOLE IN THIS STORY--if you knew what happened then it wouldn't be--HAO'S MINIONS ARE PISSED THAT HE'S A GOOD GUY NOW--a surprise. ^-^ That was surprisingly fun to write out.

Not sure how I want to play Horohoro yet so I kinda left him a little bland to give me time to think on it. But besides him, there are lots of new (and by new, I mean characters like Ren, Lyserg, and Chocolove who didn't appear in Living For The Moment) characters in this one. I can't wait for Chocolove! I have the worst jokes ever planned! Chocolove and the Munzers were supposed to be in this chapter, but I cut them out. In other words, I got lazy and didn't write them. :D

The reason I didn't reveal who Hana and Anna were right away was because I wanted you to squirm a little, thinking that it might be Tamao. I wouldn't send Hana to that twit, but I bet something thought I did! ^-^ Heh heh heh.

Hana's Spirit Ally Poll: Still up but I've pretty much decided to use Matamune with Amidamaru cameos. If one comes across as a clear victor in the poll, then I'll change this. Kay?

I wanted this first chapter to be funny, but today is a very depressing day for me so I kinda...failed. o.o Sorry. I promise that my rude humor will be back in full form for chapter two!

REVIEW OR YOU GET THE CROWBAR! (Story actually has a good plot. This first chapter is just a preemptive. I'm trying to forge a good balance between happy and sad.)  
_  
_**_And I, baby, I'm sorry to see  
Maybe we're not meant to be_**


	2. Pasts and Precognitions

Besarki: 'Ello! Miss me? No? That's okay.

So, apology in order, I said that I'd give clues to whoever reviewed, but I ended up realizing, that there was NOTHING I COULD TELL YOU! Without giving away more than I was able, well, _willing_ to give. So, I'll make it up to you six somehow. -.-

Seriously, I will. I SHALL NOT FORGET! ...I SHALL _TRY_ NOT TO FORGET!

Anyway, this is kinda random, but for anyone who's interested, I put Snake's Legs up on my Youtube channel. It's been a while since I first gave the link to it on my hidden photobucket account and someone requested I put it on YouTube so I did. I mean, why the hell not, right?

BUT ANYWAY! Iiiiii've been avoiding this story like the plague (for a week, but still) because I have, honestly, no plot until Hao goes into jackass mode. I think that the fact that the first chapter was more rushed than the animated movie, _Hercules _was a pretty good indicator as to how much I didn't want to be writing it. :(

So, anyone mind if I skip pretty much all introductions? :D Anyone? Oh good! In that case, we're not wasting time with China. You can all see the Taos later. ^-^  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_  
I am not my own  
For I have been made new  
Please don't let me go  
I desperately need you_

_~Meteor Shower, Owl City  
_

* * *

_"You know what happens now."_  
_  
__There was no denying it and no way around..._

_After everything that had happened. All we'd been through..._

_Despite everything._

_"Hana, run."_

_"GO!"_  
_  
I'll miss you._

_Gone._

_Over._

_**Dead...**_

Hana's eyes flew open, and he gasped in a way similar to that of someone who had been previously drowning. Of all his reoccurring dreams, he hated this one the most.

His hand went to his chest as if that would somehow slow his racing heart. He struggled to catch his breath.

_It was just a dream, _He reminded himself. _It won't happen again._

His heart was pounding through his chest. Just a dream, that's all.

"Hana? Are you alright?" His mother asked.

Panting laboriously, Hana casually turned his head toward her voice.

...And screamed as he came into contact with her vulpine eyes.  
---_0_---_0_---_0_---_0_---_0_---  
"Hana!" Tou-san shouted, shaking my shoulders in an attempt to pull me from my nightmares.

My eyes snapped open for the second time that day. Fear was surely written all over them.

For a moment, my father remained frozen with hesitation, but he seemed to get over it quickly enough.

"Hey," He said softly. He wiped his sleeve over my sweating forehead but otherwise backed up to give me my space. "You were just dreaming. It wasn't real."

_Wasn't..._

"It was real," I replied, staring up at the sky. "Once."

Tou-san frowned, clearly not sure how to reply. "Maybe we should put this trip on hold," He suggested.

"No, we can..." But I couldn't finish my sentence. I didn't really feel like going anymore.

He gave me a small, somewhat guilty smile. "Ren won't mind. We can visit the three of them some other time," He said reassuringly.

I nodded but didn't volunteer any words. He understood, either way.

He smiled as he spoke his following command.

"Spirit of Earth: turn around."  
---_0_---_0_---_0_---_0_---_0_---  
Kaa-san was still doing itako stuff when we walked through the door. Her various rosaries were scattered about the room as she sat around reading through a book of old sutras.

Her client had left over an hour ago, happy with the knowledge that his dear old grandmother hadn't thrown out his prized baseball cards, but had merely moved them to a chest in the attic, and now she was left to study whatever she could in her spare time. God forbid she actually bothered to cook dinner early or something. Not that that was anything different. Kaa-san wasn't one to change her habits.

Anyway, needless to say, she was pretty surprised when we walked through the doors just three hours after we left.

"What are you doing here?" She had asked.

Hao, who happened to be passing by at that very moment, laughed and answered for us. "I know that this might come as a bit of a shock to you, Anna, but those two actually _live_ here."

She just sneered while he stood there and snickered.

"No, but seriously, what are you doing here_...already?_" She amended.

Tou-san shrugged uncomfortably. "Hana fell asleep on the way there, and--"

"He had _another_ nightmare?!" She gasped. She whipped to glare at her brother-in-law. "Why do I have a feeling that _you_ have something to do with this?"

Hao laughed once, and Kaa-san slapped him.

"This isn't a laughing matter," She scolded.

Hao glared at her. "Deepest apologies," He sarcastically lamented. Her fingers curled into fists, but Tou-san grabbed her before she got any ideas, or at least before she got to put any ideas into action.

"Hana, why don't you go play with Matamune for a bit?" Tou-san suggested, still struggling to restrain my strong, not to mention exceedingly _violent_ mother. "We need to have a grown-up talk."

Kaa-san's eyes narrowed. "If you could call it that."

A shiver ran up my spine and I slipped out the door without a word.  
---_0_---_0_---_0_---_0_---_0_---  
Eavesdropping was crazy hard, let me tell you.

Okay, so, eavesdropping was actually the easy part. Refraining from yelling out in agreement or frustration, depending on what was said, was the crazy hard part.

"Hana is _not _a precog," Kaa-san hissed. "He shouldn't be able to see things. He never had that power before and it doesn't strike me as something that could just..._develop_ all of a sudden." I imagined her pointing her finger accusingly. "_You_, on the other hand, spent a great deal of time dwelling in the Shaman King's refuge. _You_ probably do have that power _and _the power to pass it on to others."

"She's right, Hao," Tou-san seconded. "If you have some kind of warning, don't go off frightening Hana. Tell_ us_. We can handle it better than he can."

_NON-BELIEVER!_ I wanted to yell. Unfortunately, if I had done that, my cover would have undoubtedly been blown.

"What makes you so convinced it's me?" Ji-chan asked.

"Are you saying it's not?" Kaa-san always seemed to have a nasty bite to her voice when she was talking to Hao.

"I don't know. Maybe it is, maybe it isn't."

"WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR RIDDLES!" My mother shrieked. I cringed. Poor Hao.

"Look, I don't know why Hana suddenly has precognition," Oji-san growled. "If I did anything, it was unintentional, and I apologize, but I can't take it back because I don't know exactly what it is."

"Sounds like a confession to me."

"Chill out, Anna," Tou-san butted in.

She grunted, but didn't resist.

Strangely, their voices immediately dropped down to whispers at that point. There was some growling and hissing involved, but other than that, I couldn't hear anything that I could get any use out of.

I cursed my bad luck. They must have figured out that I was there.

Realizing that I wasn't going to be able to draw anything more out of their hushed conversation, I stepped away from the door and headed down the corridor.

The inn wasn't exactly bustling, but everyone else seemed to be busy.

Kanna was doing laundry on the ground floor while Mari was cooking and Macchi was running around checking to see if any of the guests needed anything whilst doing other mundane tasks such as cleaning and checking over the hot spring. They could surely have used my parents' and uncle's help, but no one was asking.

I probably should have offered, but I didn't really feel like it. I hadn't gotten much sleep lately and it left me in a bad mood.

"Hey, Hana," Macchi greeted as she stepped out from one of the bedrooms. She was holding a duster and looked sort of aloof. She was the strangest cleaning lady _I'd_ ever seen.

"Hi, Macchi," I replied gloomily.

"Well, somebody's bummed," She noted, crossing her arms. "What's up?"

"Nothing."

"Doesn't sound like nothing." She waved as Jack appeared around the corner. Why they used the pumpkin ghost thing as a cleaner and not as a cook where his knife skills would probably be put to much better use was beyond me. I mean, what was Chuck going to do? Shoot the carrots?

When her spirit ally returned to her side, Macchi turned her attention back to me. "Life's been pretty rough for you lately, hasn't it?"

I shrugged. "I've had worse."

For some reason, that made her laugh. "I bet you have."

I shoved my hands in my pockets. "You've known my parents and Hao for a long time, right?"

She beamed. "Yep! Hana-gumi gave both Yoh _and_ Anna a ton of trouble back when we were kids," She boasted. I didn't know why she was proud of that.

I snickered. "And look where it landed you."

Her shoulders and head drooped. "Yeah, as Anna's slaves." She sighed and straightened herself. "But I guess we owe them that. The Asakuras did a lot for us even when we were enemies."

It was strange just how fond even some of my parents _foes_ were of them, particularly of my father.

"To be honest, when I first met Anna, she scared the crap out of me." I laughed. I could easily imagine that. "I found Yoh to be pitiful, but I was terrified of Anna. I mean, she has a ton of mana. Not that anyone knows how much. She won't let anyone measure it. All I know is that it's a heck of a lot higher than mine. Maybe that's why her mana is so scary."

"Did Jun and Tamao scare you the same way?" I asked.

She burst out laughing. "Hahaha! No way! Those two were pathetic! Oh no! A dead guy with a funny hat and a two pervy house spirits! Hahaha! Don't make me laugh! Oh, too late! Hahahahaha!" At least she found herself funny. "Bah. I mean, seriously! What's scarier to you? A kung fu maniac, a kitsune and a tanuki, or a _pair of demons?_" Assuming that the kitsune and tanuki were Konchi and Ponchi, then the demons by a long shot. She snickered, whipping the duster back to hang over her shoulder. "That's what I thought."

Jack paused at one of the windows, then rushed forward to tug on Macchi's robe.

"What's up, Jack?" She asked.

The pumpkin thing rattled his arms and pointed back at the window. He took a step toward it and she followed.

A moment later, they were both in hysterics. I snuck over to see what they were laughing at.

I sighed, rolling my eyes.

Good ol' Horohoro was hanging upside-down from one of the trees outside of our house. The rope that connected the branch to his leg was tied in a way that made me suspect that it was Hao's handiwork.

While Macchi continued to howl and her spirit ally wheeze, I simply shook my head. This was nothing new.

I loosed one more long, deep sigh, and departed down the hall.

* * *

Besarki: And there's chapter 2. Not particularly long, but I think the same thing happened last time, and everything turned out alright, didn't it?

I think I'm starting to get back into my normal format at long last. Yay! Normal format being the style I wrote the bulk of LFTM in so the change back is a good thing, eh?

So the quirky format at the beginning, meaning the 3rd person, was a hint that something was off. He was dreaming and that's why it was in 3rd Person POV. Get it? Oh, but the switch kinda messed with my head a little so I may have used the wrong POV in places. If I did, could you, you know, let me know? Please?

Anyway, I really hate introductions so I'm going to just continue on from here without them. I mean, this is a sequel so you don't really need intros, right? Obviously, I'll have to introduce the problem, but besides that I think I can get right to the point. HOORAY!

Also, I'll fix up chapter 1 at some point, kay? So, it won't be so rushed. :)

Anywhos, the next update will hopefully be sooner than this one had been, but then I leave for college and, well, you get the idea.

REVIEW OR I'LL HIT YOU WITH MY CROWBAR!


	3. Izuna

Besarki: That thing I said about the next update? I'm a liar. I LIE! COLLEGE SUCKS! IT'S TOO DAMN HARD! But I have to keep trying! Yes! I can't give up no matter how much it makes me want to beat my head off the wall! No, I must keep trying! PEP TALK! PEP TALK!

Huff! Anyway, hard work. But, here I am. Oh, though I'm giving my speech (in speech) tomorrow and after that's down, I'll be free of that class till November! PHEW! That means ACTUAL FREE TIME FOR WRITING! LE GASP!

This chapter takes place about two weeks after the previous one. One of the most important characters in the entire story makes her first appearance in this chapter. She is not an OC, but is improperly named. You'll figure it out ;)

* * *

There was a fox--a little one. Red with too many tails.

The fox was alone, as she typically was, and she was sniffing around the forest floor.

Looking for something, I'd bet. I wondered what, but didn't approach her.

As the small mammal sniffed and pawed at random spots in the leafy domain, I could only sit back and watch.

I was dreaming, I knew I was, but that didn't really bother me. Not this time. Not really. It was something I'd come to accept. At night I slept, and when I slept, I dreamed.

And really, this was one of the few dreams that didn't have a haunting effect to it. This one, I didn't mind having...

The animal lifted its muzzle into the air and gently sniffed the passing wind. Something in the breeze led it to smile.

Though this fox looked almost identical to the one my mother had been turned into not that long ago, I knew that they weren't the same. Subtle differences here and there--red markings instead of blue, fur a shade lighter, and tails a bit longer, I knew it wasn't her. This fox in my dreams...it wasn't Kaa-san.

I sighed and continued to watch her.

She was further away now, her claws scraping at the bark on a nearby tree, leaving a bizarre mark on the trunk.

I didn't know who she was, but she wasn't my mother.

She wasn't Kaa-san.

I dropped my head to rest in my hands, though my eyes remained staring straight ahead.

I don't know how I felt about that. On one hand, I should be glad that my mother wasn't a fox again. However, on the flip side, why was I suddenly seeing _this_ fox? Was she even a fox? Was there a connection? Was this a cry for help? And why me? Why not someone more experienced with this kind of thing like Hao or my father? It was all very confusing.

I violently shook my head and groaned. My head hurt, and this was really aggravating.

The fox suddenly chuckled, laughing almost as if I were doing something that she found funny, even though her back was turned.

"Something wrong, little one?" She asked.

I grunted in response, totally unperturbed by the fact that I was having a conversation with a fox.

Though I'd never told my parents, this was the strangest of my reoccurring dreams. While it wasn't exactly 'reoccurring', at least, not by definition, it always took place in the same forest and always had this very fox wandering around in it. The fox talked to me. She was nice and she was understanding. She didn't judge me, and, in return, I didn't judge her. I tried to see her as a person, and not a talking fox.

She chuckled again and stepped away from the tree. She padded over to my seat--an old log--and sat down beside it. Her head turned toward me.

"You seem troubled," She noted.

I sighed. "I'm okay. My parents were fighting with my uncle yesterday, but that's nothing new."

The fox laughed. It was a strange, _enchanting _sound. Despite the fact that we were in an open forest, the sound took on a bizarre reverberating quality, like it were bouncing off the trees and coming back to echo around us.

"Your uncle is Hao?" She checked.

"Yeah."

"Then I am not surprised."

I cracked a smile. She was alright for an old fox, even if she was just an imaginary friend.

"Yeah, he gives both of my parents a really hard time. Me too, but I don't mind."

She bent her head and one ear and stared curiously at me. "You're very kind, little one."

I smiled.

"I'm Hana," I introduced, reaching my hand out though she very clearly did not have a hand to shake back with. It didn't matter, and my face remained calm and friendly until she spoke her response.

"Kuzunoha," She replied.

My eyes widened, expanding to the size of saucers. "You're Kuzunoha?!" I yelped. I was shocked. _No_, I was...I was...I don't know I was, but shocked didn't even begin to cover it.

She smiled understandingly. "No, but if I told you my real name, it could mean bad luck for the both of us."

"Wait, are you Kuzunoha or not?" I shook my head. That was a dumb question. Kuzunoha was a myth. "Forget that. Why would it be bad luck?" I asked. "I mean, you're just a dream, right? Why should it matter?"

She smiled. "I am...a dream...in a way. However, only in a way. In an entirely different way, I am just as real as you are."

I stared in confusion. "But...but how can that be? I see you in dreams all the time, and you talk and have a distinctive voice, but...you're just...I _only_ see you in dreams! Are you trying to say that this is some kind of telepathic psycho vision thing?"

She laughed lightly to herself. "Do not waste your energy guessing. The link we share is too complex to understand at this time. One day, when you are older, it will make sense, but only then. For now, sit back and enjoy being a child. You'll only get this chance once. Do not waste it."

I glared. I was starting to get sick of this. "My family tells me that I'll understand when I'm older _all the time!_ That's not fair! I've done almost everything that they ever did in their life, and I'm half as old!"

Kuzunoha smiled. "This is something everyone goes through, but few have the mind to appreciate. Your unease is understandable, but you shouldn't worry about such trivial things."

"Trivial? This is important! If you're not Kuzunoha, then who are you? And how do you know so much about my family?"

"It's not important, Hana. What is important is that--"

"NO! I'm so sick of this!" I yelled. "Everyone talks to me in riddles! I can't get a straight answer from anyone! Stop jumping around and tell me why you're here!"

Kuzunoha merely smiled. "When the time arrives, you'll know what to do."

"What?! No! You can't do that! You can't--"

"Goodbye, Hana..."  
XXX----xxx---_0-0-0-0-0_----xxx---XXX  
12:30. It was 12:30. I hadn't seen my dreamland in almost six hours, and yet, here I was, trapped in it, even when it was locked securely inside my mind. I needed to think of something else. Anything to get my brain off of the forest labyrinth. I settled for pestering my mother.

"And then what?" I asked.

Kaa-san paused from her watering of the onsen's flowers to glance over at me.

"And then the battle was over. The same as always." She cocked her head. "I don't see why this interests you so much. Every one of these stories ends the exact same way."

I shrugged from my seat on the base of the inn's new statue. "I dunno. Reassurance, I guess."

A frown appeared on her face. "Reassurance for what? The shaman fights are over, Hana. No one has a reason to fight anymore."

"You did."

My mother was silent for a moment, and then she set her watering can aside and came over to sit beside me. Her hands rested in her lap, her scorching eyes on my face.

"You want to tell me what's bothering you?" She asked without bothering with any kind of preemption.

I jolted, a shocked look crossing my face, though her blank expression didn't change. Kaa-san could see through anything.

She continued, "Hana, we just spent half an hour discussing Yoh's old shaman fights, fights that have been over for almost a decade. I could definitely be wrong, but it seems to me that you're preparing for something, and you're checking your bases."

I could honestly say that I wasn't. However, she brought up an interesting point. What if my dreams were actually a message from someone? Was someone trying to prepare me for something? Using a fox because it was familiar? I didn't get it, and, either way, that was preposterous. No one could predict the future.

Right?

I shook the thought off.

"You know what, Kaa-san, you're right! I'm being ridiculous!"

"I never said--"

"Yeah, I'm being dumb, and I've got to quit being dumb! I'm going to go mull this over inside!" I jumped onto my feet only to have my mother reach up and pull me back down.

"Not so fast! I wasn't born _yesterday_, Hana, and you're a _terrible_ actor."

"Am I at least a good actress?"

Though she was obviously fighting it, she smiled. "Don't try to be cute, kid. I'm not like Yoh. I don't just forget things when you say something mildly comical."

I laughed sheepishly. I knew that wouldn't work.

"Now, do I finally have your attention?" She checked.

"Yes, Kaa-san," I said lightly.

"Good." She released me and relaxed.

I considered making a break for it, but decided not to. Kaa-san was my mother, and mothers have the power to _ground_ their sons.

"Ready to tell me what's got you so wound up?" She asked.

I shrugged. "It's really just my dreams, Kaa-san," I told her. I technically wasn't_ lying_...just sort of...stretching the truth. What do you do when a fox who calls herself Kuzunoha invades your dreams and makes every dream that doesn't have her in it a nightmare?

She sighed. I was lucky that her reishi hadn't been working lately. Would have been a real bummer if she'd read my mind. "We'll figure out what's causing them--I promise we will, and we'll take care of whoever's responsible. We'll keep looking, Hana. Eventually, we'll figure it out. I promise."

Speeches like that made me feel bad about lying to my mother.

"I know," I said, sighing.

She placed her hand on mine. "We'll find them, Hana."

Guiltily, I turned my head away from her, and, after a moment, she stood and began to walk away. I spoke again before she was able to reach the inn's door.

"Hey Kaa-san?" I called. She paused for only a second and then turned to face me.

"Yes?"

A moment of silence.

"Thanks."

* * *

Besarki: Kuzunoha's true identity is _painfully_ obvious. Like, I'll be shocked if anyone doesn't guess. I tried to be sneaky, but it's just too damn hard so I said, SCREW IT and basically just told you. Anyway, that's it for now. Kuzunoha was the link between the beginning and the body that I've been trying to think up.

Anyway, giving this story one last shot at getting back on top. If this chapter gets more than three reviews, I'll focus on this over Fire in the Sky. Up to you, Munchies. Otherwise, this goes back to the waiting list for another few months. Unless you _really_ want me to work my butt off and write both. I'll put up a new poll.﻿

Ah, yeah. That's all. Time to decide which story gets more attention! I might start up a game like I was doing in Fire in the Sky in this story as well if this gets more attention. I know some people really liked that. I enjoy thinking up the challenges more than writing the chapters...it's easier. But, that might not be necessary. If this doesn't receive enough reviews, then I won't update this one until Fire in the Sky is completed. Or...as I said...I could _try_ doing both. To those reading both, which do you like more. I'll go get that poll up.

Reivew! *Brandishes crowbar*

P.S. If you have extra time and you're bored, try to find the link between the chapter title and the chapter :)


	4. Dreamscape

Besarki: I originally had a totally out of character (for me) bitch rant up here, but I'm taking it out because it's unnecessary, and totally unlike me.

Anyway...

**Hao's Spirit Allies:** Hao retains Ohachiyo from the first story, though he also reacquired Spirit of Fire "off-screen." Ohachiyo remains as Hao's main spirit. If the plot calls for it, he may also use Matamune.

**Kuzunoha's Dreamscape:** The land that Hana visits the fox spirit _Kuzunoha _in is known as _Kuzunoha's Dreamscape, _though it may also be referred to as _Hana's Dreamscape,_ or simply, _The Dreamscape ._ Whether or not Hana or Kuzunoha actually ever refer to it as any of these is still undetermined as Kuzunoha's Dreamscape is always written from a 3rd Person POV (as far as I know. If the plot calls for it, it may change).

Sigh. This chapter kind of made me want to stab myself. It was that aggravating to write. And I'm in a bad mood from trying to get certain parts to work. *Dips head in ice water*

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
You can do anything  
You want to  
You can do anything  
(Instrumental)_

_~Dreamscape, 009 Sound System  
_

* * *

"It's today," Kuzunoha lamented, her eyes falling to trace circles in the sand at her feet.

High above her, Hana sat in a lazy slouch in branches of the largest of the oak trees. His attention turned downward. "What is?" He asked innocently.

Kuzunoha's eyes rose slightly to stare at her own reflection in the rippling water. They remained there for only a moment before she turned them on Hana, a weak smile forcibly etched onto her face. "Little one, do you remember what the one you call Hao told you not too long ago?"

Hana's eyebrow rose. "You mean that thing about the _Day of Reckoning?_ Or was it _Dusk's Reckoning? Dusk's Requirement? _Eh, I don't remember," He replied boredly. "I don't know what any of it means, anyway, to be honest. Truthfully, to me it just sounds like a line from some old movie or something."

The fox's smile grew just a little bit stronger. "What else did he tell you, child?"

He shrugged, his face skyward. "Not much of anything. It was mainly just a bunch of mumbo jumbo about me having to stand up to my parents. Keep them from going somewhere, not that he told me _where_ that somewhere might be." He let out a frustrated huff. "You know, nobody tells me anything anymore. He didn't even give me a time they were going. He just said that he couldn't allow them to go to..._wherever_ it was they were going, and that he would do everything in his power to keep them here until he got back. He said that he was going to leave _me_ in charge! Me! I mean, that's crazy. Why would I want to be in charge? Too much work! And even if it wasn't, why the heck would he want someone like _me_ in charge? I mean, all I've ever done is mess up."

Kuzunoha sighed. "You are much stronger than you will ever realize, child," She said quietly, her paws triggering expanding ripples in the silvery water. "You bear the curse of resistance, and the blessing of a strong will. You are resilience personified."

The little boy glanced down at her questioningly. "You know I don't know what that's supposed to mean."

Her weak smile slid back into place. "You will someday."

Hana groaned. "Always _someday._"

Kuzunoha smiled as the glimmering sun shone down on the two of them.

"You remind me of him."

Hana peered over at her curiously. "Who?"

Her smile was small, but very real. "A young man I used to know. We haven't spoken in a while," She offered, before pausing to think for a moment. "How long has it been since the Heian period, exactly? Time because a rather trivial thing when you've been around as long as I have."

Hana stared in shock for the second time in the past ten minutes. "The Heian period?! You were around during the _Heian period_?! How old are you?" Even for a ghost, the Heian period was a long time ago .

Kuzunoha shrugged off the question as if it held no more significance than a crackling leaf in the passing breeze. "Age is only a number, child, whether it be measured in decades, centuries, or millennia. Whether I chronologically date back to the Heian period, or all the way back to the stone age does not much matter." Amusement danced in her mild gold eyes when she saw Hana's reaction to _stone age_. She hummed with quiet laughter. "I am very old, child, but I am not _that_ old. I have existed for over a thousand years, but that fact alone is all the more infinitesimal compared to the grand flow of life, and all that resides within it."

"So you _are_ from the Heian period!" Hana said, as if this knowledge had uncovered the solution to a great mystery. "I knew it! I just had this strong feeling..."

Kuzunoha smiled for a moment, before her face fell and her expression grew distant. "I lived my whole life during the Heian period. Born into poverty and slain by the wicked hand of conceited, judgmental beings and their wrongful accusations." She seemed to abruptly grow bitter, throwing Hana off guard. "Our..."saviors" were the ones who crafted our graves, who left our children alone and starving. They lied to us, and we didn't have a clue. At least...most of us didn't." Her eyes blazed and she bristled. "Those of us who _did_ know the truth, we spirit-seers...we were treated as the enemy. Pests, _monsters. _To them, we were simply traitors, vile pariahs, and threats to society. _Nuisances_ to be _dealt_ with!" The hate in her eyes was frightening.

Hana slid down the tree and slowly approached the multi-tailed fox. "Kuzunoha?"

And just like that, the fox calmed. The weak smile that formed on her face was apologetic, yet also carried an ancient sadness. "Forgive me, young one," She breathed. "I lose myself sometimes. I shall guard my words from here to ensure that it never happens again."

"Kuzunoha..." He sighed. His arms fell limply to his sides, and any trace of glee disappeared from his face. "Kuzunoha, what happ--" He abruptly cut off, confusion covering his face.

Hana looked in every direction, then glanced back at Kuzunoha. "Did you hear that?"

She cocked her head. "Hear what?" She asked, her ears craning to seek out the previously sounded alarm that had cut off the young boy's question. She didn't have to search long.

Suddenly, a fierce tremor shook the dream land, knocking over trees and throwing various rocks in every which direction.

Fear lit the kitsune's ocher eyes. "It's happening..." She gasped. "It's happening!"

A huge tornado soon set upon the land, uprooting the plants and rearranging the decor. A storm brewed, thunder and lightning ripping apart the sky. The trees caught fire, the wind screamed. In less than two minutes, the dreamscape had gone from a hidden paradise to a sliver of lost hell.

Kuzunoha's head whipped toward the young shaman. "Hana," She screamed, "you must run! Flee from this place!"

Hana stared in horror. There was no way out.

"You must flee!" She shrieked. "Flee the only way you can!"

The boy's vision suddenly blurred. The chaotic dreamscape became an abstract painting and the clamor within it faded into background noise. His senses dulled, and soon only the sound of panicked voices remained.

_Awaken,_ They screamed.

_Awaken!_

_Awaken!_

_WAKE UP!_  
**_XX_**---_-0_----_0_----_0_----_0_----_0----**XX  
**_**Hana**

My consciousness gradually returned to the horrid sounds of chaos in the background.

"WAKE UP!" The person shaking me yelled once more. Kaa-san...? "HANA, WAKE UP!" She shrieked.

The inn seemed to tremble as the sounds of war echoed from outside. What on earth was happening?

I shook off my sleep and forced my eyes to open. Relief washed over my mother's face. "Come on," She urged, taking my hand and pulling me from the room.

It couldn't have been that late as some of the early morning rays were starting to sneak in through the front window, though none of the lights were on, giving it that creepy middle-of-the-night feel. I could hear a fight going on outside and see projectiles flying everywhere. The tenants were surely already evacuated, as I didn't see any of them inside. Either that or every single one of them was dead, but that didn't seem like the kind of thing my parents would allow, and I really didn't want to consider that.

"Are we being attacked?!" I asked, though it seemed obvious enough that we were.

She didn't answer me, opting instead to simply run faster. As we neared the end of the hallway, a beaten up Matamune suddenly flew from the opening in the side.

"Matamune!" I screamed, ripping out of my mother's grip to help my spirit ally.

"...Hana-san," He croaked out. Had he not already been dead, I would have been extremely worried.

"What's going on, Matamune?" I demanded, lifting the cloaked nekomata into my arms.

He struggled to his feet. "A-...a-attack. From...from..."

A loud blast went off as one of the doors was blown open from the inside. Moments later, the floor creaked as a heavy figure stepped out onto it.

"Ahahaha! Long time, no see, old friends!" A familiar voice laughed.

My stomach dropped. _No way..._

Abruptly, my head shot up, but what I saw made me think that my eyes were probably lying to me.

"Zang-Ching?!" I gasped. There was no way! "But...but you're dead! Kaa-san killed you!"

He smiled crookedly. "Then why am I standing here?"

No...no way. I _saw_ them die. _All_ of them.

"Y-you're an impostor!" I accused. He had to be. There was no way he--

Zang-Ching laughed. "Are we _both_ impostors?" He asked, motioning for someone to step out of the darkness. A moment later, out stepped Xiong Xiong. His master grinned. "You and I both know that a spirit like Xiong Xiong can't be forced into submission. We share a bond. He will listen to no one...other than myself."

No...

"You know, this should be good practice for you, Xiong Xiong. Let's get rid of them _without_ using the gong for once," The Chinese man suggested.

The huge, ghostly panda stepped out from behind his equally large master. He grunted once before heading towards us, both too awestruck to move.

He hadn't taken four steps before he collided with _another_ being that I thought I'd never see again.

Xiong Xiong roared as he wrestled with the monstrous beast known only as a Naka-Oni. My mother's Naka-Oni. Naka.

Kaa-san rushed forward and swept us both off of the ground. Naka lifted Xiong Xiong up off the ground and tossed him over the railing before turning around and meeting up with us. He lifted us up into his massive hand and shot back down the hallway. He knew as well as we did that with Xiong Xiong at the bottom of the stairs it would be suicide to try to descend them.

"The window," Kaa-san breathed.

"Rrrrrrr." He put his head down as he ran. When he reached my room, he turned into it and burst through the window, his hands forming a protective cover around the three of us to keep the glass from ripping us apart.

He landed on the ground with ease, hardly jarring us at all. However, rather than continuing forward as I figured he would, he merely stopped, as if awaiting orders.

As if it were totally expected, Kaa-san reached to separate his two hands and worm her way out. Naka obeyed immediately, opening the bowl his hands had made. The two limbs split, keeping me and Matamune in his right and my mother in his left.

"Find Yoh," She ordered, her voice confident and full of authority.

Naka loosed one of his signature rumbling growls, and then, within three long strides, he lifted off the ground.

It was then that a rather distressing thought struck me. How the heck was Naka supposed to fly with his hands occupied being car seats?! Didn't he need them to take off?!

My question was answered almost as quickly as it was conceived.

As soon as Naka was about three feet off the ground, two long, scaly wings sprouted from his upper back. I gawked.

"What the?!" My eyes shot to my mother, though she could only smirk.

"Cheating death has its advantages," She stated in the most matter-of-fact way.

"I'll say," I agreed. She laughed in response, and for a moment I could forget the chaos that surrounded us.

"I see him, Anna-san!" Matamune announced, pointing his little feline paw to the north where the thrashing Spirit of Earth was visible even to human eyes.

Kaa-san became abruptly serious. She stared off in that direction for only a moment before ordering Naka to change course. He did without complaint.

"Can you see Hao out there, Matamune?" She asked, looking to the tiny cat spirit.

The nekomata squinted and searched the foreground. His eyes traced every direction. "No, Anna-san. I can't seem to find him." I could have been wrong but that definitely sounded like _fear_ in Matamune's somber voice. "I cannot locate Ohachiyo or Spirit of Fire either. I fear the worst."

"Don't," She encouraged. "This is Hao we're talking about. I'm sure he's fine. Probably just behind the inn or something." She seemed confident, but as one of a few people who had followed Asakura Anna to the ends of the earth, I could hear _her_ voice shake as well. There was something they weren't telling me. Again.

My family could be _infinitely_ annoying sometimes.

"Anna!" Tou-san called upon noticing our approach. He left his immense golem of a spirit ally to meet us at the point where Naka retracted his wings and landed smoothly on the ground. We all dismounted and my father rushed up to us, taking my mother into his arms. He hugged her tightly for a moment, before releasing her to look at the three of us. "Hana, Matamune. You're all safe."

"Thanks to Naka's speedy flying," I pointed out.

Tou-san grinned. "Of course! We would be lost without Naka, wouldn't we? Welcome back, friend."

"Rrrrrrrr."

"Have you found out who's doing this yet?" Kaa-san asked in a slight panic. "Do you know who's attacking the inn?"

Tou-san frowned. His tone was completely serious. "I think it's been obvious from the beginning."

My mother backed away from him slowly. Her face was more solemn than I'd ever seen it. "I was afraid of that."

I looked to both of them searching their faces for any clue that could tell me what was going on. I became angry when I found none. "Alright, what the heck is happening? In the past thirty minutes, I've seen Zang-Ching, Turbine, Opacho, and the lego dude when I know for a _fact _that all _four_ of them are _dead_," I seethed. My anger was totally appropriate in this situation. We were under attack by frickin' zombies! "What the hell is going on?!"

My parents exchanged nervous glances before my father finally answered me. "I don't know." I didn't like that answer at all.

"Yoh-san, have you been in contact with Hao-sama at all?" Matamune asked.

Tou-san shook his head. "No. Not since we split up back at the inn, which was well over an hour ago."

I shuddered internally. More bad news.

"Yoh-sama!" A whiney voice rang above the chaos. All of us turned towards it. I couldn't contain my growl.

"Opacho."

"Opacho comes for Hao-sama! Opacho knows that Hao-sama still wants the perfect world and that Hao-sama can still craft it! Opacho won't let you stop Opacho's friends from taking Hao-sama back!" Oni stepped from behind his young master and howled menacingly.

Naka stepped forward and met this with a fierce roar of his own.

Kaa-san climbed into Naka's hand. "Get Hana as far away from here as you can, hide him somewhere safe—if you run into Hanagumi, have them watch him—and then come back for Hao. Naka-Oni and I can deal with _this_ brat."

Tou-san lifted me up and set me in SOE's monstrous hand. He did the same for Matamune a moment later. When we were both safely in the Spirit of Earth's grasp, Tou-san turned back to Kaa-san. "Where will we meet you?"

Naka was practically salivating for a battle at this point. My mother held him back. "We should still be here. If we aren't, we'll meet you in the park as soon as we can."

In other words, "_Hide Hana there."_ Yeah, I got it. Tou-san obviously did, too.

"Okay," Tou-san agreed, moving into SOE's other hand. "Good luck."

Kaa-san grinned. "Don't need it. _NOW!_" She screamed, releasing her death grip on Naka's invisible choke-chain. He sprang forward with a ferocious roar.

The instant the fight broke out, Tou-san took action.

"Fly," Tou-san ordered his massive spirit ally. SOE groaned slightly as it lifted off the ground. Even as we departed, my eyes were on the warring demons and they took swipes and bites at each other.

SOE soared faster than any land vehicle, and probably any plane.

"I'm going to drop you off at the park, Hana," Tou-san told me. "I want you to hide as well as you can. I'll send Mari, Macchi, and Kanna as soon as I can find them. Come out for them, and only them. Anna and I will come back for you, but in the meantime, please," He gave me a pleading look, "_stay put._"

"I wasn't born yesterday, Tou-san. I _know _how to act in this sort of situation," I said begrudgingly. The last thing I wanted to do was hang out here when my family needed my help.

Tou-san smiled a weird smile. "That's what I'm afraid of," He muttered under his breath.

SOE landed smoothly in the mulch near the swing set of Funbari's small park. Tou-san abruptly jumped off and flitted over to the hand holding me and Matamune. He helped us down one at a time. "I want you both to hide in climbing cages leading up to the slide. Matamune, I'm trusting you to keep Hana from harm."

"Of course, Yoh-san."

"Thanks, Matamune. We really owe you one."

"It is, I assure you, _nothing_, Yoh-san." His emphasis on nothing struck me as sort of strange, but I ignored it.

Tou-san grinned and boarded SOE once more. "We'll be back. In the meantime, though, stay safe and stay _hidden_."

I grumbled something incoherent as the two flew away.

Matamune's eyes remained focused on the sky, though from the look within them, it was pretty obvious that his mind was far from the little playground.

"Guess we oughta go hang out in those stupid climbing cage things now, right?" I groaned. Of all the rotten luck!

"If you wish us to."

I barked a bitter laugh. "Honestly, this is the last thing I want to be doing right now."

He cocked his head. "You would rather be fighting alongside your family?"

I rolled my eyes. "Well duh."

"Then why aren't you?"

I did a double take. Did he just... "Huh?!"

His ears twitched as he scrutinized me with a quizzical expression. "You would rather be joining in on the battle, so why do you remain here?"

"Are you kidding? Tou-san just told us to stay here!"

"And when have you ever done what you're told?"

I stared at the feline phantom for the longest moment. What was he getting at?

"Hana-san," Matamune said quietly. My eyes remained glued to him as he produced a small, red object from underneath his cloak.

An enthralled and disbelieving smile suddenly found its way onto my face.

Futsu no Mitama.

---_-0_----_0_----_0_----_0_----_0----_

Oni Goroshi glowed in my hand as I ran onto the battlefield.

There was chaos everywhere. Just from where I stood, I could see both of my parents, Hanagumi, Ryu, Tamao, and my grandmother fighting various members of Hao's former followers. From the looks of things, my parents were the only two with any sort of advantage, though Tamao seemed to have one for about a minute.

Until Turbine vaporized her oversoul and all her mana along with it.

"Oh crap!" I yelped, rushing to my once-mother's side.

Turbine stood before her with a malignant grin. He held his hand up to her, palm open. "Say goodnight."

"No thanks," I retorted, smashing him out of the way with my oversized oversoul.

Tamao struggled onto her knees after being completely knocked over. "H-Hana?" She forced out.

I grinned, offering her my hand. "Don't feel too bad," I joked. "I saved Kaa-san's butt, like, twenty times when we were traveling."

She laughed weakly. "What are you doing here? I thought that your parents would have long since gotten you out of here."

I shrugged. "They did, and they'll probably both throw shit-fits when they realize I'm here, but it's not like I could just hang out back there while you guys got massacred."

"You should've," She insisted. "You would have lived, that way."

I rolled my eyes. Like I hadn't heard _that_ one before. "Anyway, I think I see Kanna getting her butt handed to her over there, so I should probably go help her out."

"You should run," Tamao told me once again.

I simply shook my head disapprovingly before I headed off towards the eldest member of Hanagumi, knowing in the back of my mind that not even Tamao was stupid enough to fight without energy. Hopefully she found some place safe to hide. I could deal with Mr. Beam Magnum on my own later.

Across the field, Kanna and her sorry excuse for a spirit ally were fighting the little Lego guy.

Kanna's eyes flashed when she saw me approaching. Even totally exhausted, she managed to throw me a taunting smirk.

"Hey, brat."

I grinned, Oni Goroshi steady at my side.

Lego-Man rearranged his body, forming it into the design of a huge tank. We turned our attention back to him, ready to fight until the battle was either won or lost.

"Best you can do, Blocken?" Kanna hissed, laughing a strained, coughing laugh. She spit at her feet and threw her enemy a threatening grimace. "Ashcroft!"

The heap of metal behind her revived itself and dragged itself over to her.

"Lady Kanna," The clunky suit of armor responded.

Kanna gestured toward the towering Blocken. "Get rid of him."

Ashcroft nodded slowly. "Anything the lady wishes," He replied, taking a step toward the enemy.

Ashcroft's helmet fell over his face, hiding his creepy old man appearance, as he readied his weapon. "I do not wish to fight you, but if Lady Kanna wishes it so, then I shall."

For whatever reason, Blocken remained quiet. Eerily quiet. I couldn't help thinking that something was terribly wrong. Terribly, horribly wrong.

Blocken's cannon twisted as it fired a spiraling shot from its inner depths.

Ashcroft rushed towards it. He held his spear high above his head as if he were about to bring it down on his enemy and demolish it.

He never got the chance.

Blocken's attack impaled the ectoplasmic soldier and blew him to smithereens, utterly shattering the oversoul.

Kanna jerked back as if she had been physically struck herself. Mere moments passed before she collapsed, falling to her knees and holding herself up on only one arm while the other clutched her torso. She hadn't been prepared for the horrid intensity of his attack. To be honest, neither had I.

"Kanna!" I cried, scrambling quickly toward her. I bent down to try to pull her back to her feet. She pushed me away.

"Shit," She cursed. Her entire body shuddered. Across the field, I saw two more warriors and their puppet-like spirit allies fall. All of Hanagumi was down almost simultaneously.

How could this be happening? Were we actually...losing?

Kanna reached out and pushed me farther away from here. "Dammit, why couldn't he withstand that?"

I stepped away from Kanna, then, and moved to stand several paces in front of her—opposing Blocken.

The blue-haired girl gawked in disbelief. "Are you crazy, pest?! Get out of here!"

I said nothing in response. I wasn't going anywhere. At least, not yet.

Sweat dripped down my face. I'd never fought Blocken before, and I really didn't know much about him. I mean, I'd seen him in the fight against me and Kaa-san, but she dealt with him, not me. I had absolutely no idea how to fight this enemy which put me at a huge disadvantage as he knew _exactly_ how to deal with me.

Blocken shifted, taking the form of a gigantic block T-Rex. A memory flashed in my mind. I'd only seen Blocken once before, and this had been the form he'd held the entire battle.

The battle that ended in...

That wouldn't happen again. Nobody had to die this time.

Nobody was going to.

Not while I was here.

Due to my parentage, I was, by default, significantly stronger than the average shaman. I should, _at least,_ be able to put a dent in Blocken's armor, right?

_Hope so,_ I said to myself.

Blocken threw his foot down at the place where I currently stood. I saw the action in time to avoid it, but by the looks of it, if I had planned on thinking my actions through, I should have gone up against someone else.

I swung Oni Goroshi when Blocken tried to step on me a second time. I somehow managed to cut off four of his toes and successfully throw him off-balance. Huh. That wasn't even _close_ to where I was aiming.

Blocken fell backward and I rushed up to him, only to get clobbered by his good foot, and thrown backwards into something...that smelled of very strong cologne.

I looked up and saw who else but Ryu grinning back at me. "Need a hand?"

I smiled hugely. "Naw, but I could use a big thumb."

Ryu activated his _Big Thumb_ oversoul and flashed me a smile before he evolved it into _Yamata no Orochi_.

Orochi's many snaking heads danced as they charged up for an attack designed to blow the enemy away.

As if we had that kind of luck.

Before the attack could even be launched, Blocken reached forward and grabbed one of Orochi's necks. The monster screamed in surprise and its other heads went about assaulting their attacker in a desperate attempt to get him to let go.

Blocken's prehistoric oversoul's other arm grabbed another one of Yamata no Orochi's necks, sending the oversoul into an all-out panic.

I knew I had to do something or Ryu would lose too. So, though it was probably incredibly stupid, I jabbed Oni Goroshi right into the Rex's unprotected arm, and, by what I assumed to be a stroke of sheer dumb luck, the arm was abruptly severed and fell right off into a crackling heap on the floor.

Blocken skidded backward, startled, and Ryu seized the chance to shatter the oversoul while it was completely unguarded.

While Blocken was busy staring at me, the oversouled Tokageroh blasted him with an array of shining beams, striking his opponent and utterly destroying his oversoul, sending Blocken himself tumbling to the ground.

I grinned in relief. "We did it!" I exclaimed, turning to face Ryu.

He smiled back, for a moment, before a glowing white ray blasted him and Yamata no Orochi from behind.

I gasped, and yelled a loud, "_NO!_" as I jerked toward the direction the attack had been fired from. It seemed that one slice from Oni Goroshi wasn't enough to keep someone like _Turbine_ down.

"Hello there, _runt_," He hissed. His eyes seemed crazed underneath his shadowing garb, and I felt my skin crawl as he dragged himself toward me. I suddenly felt terrified. He was mad. _Really_ mad—and it showed. "You know, I've never met a pain in the ass who _festers_ as much as _you_ do."

My grip on Oni Goroshi tightened, and Turbine grinned.

"Scared, child?"

I bared my teeth in an attempt to look threatening. It didn't work. Turbine just laughed.

"Oh that's just **_PRECIOUS_**_!"_ He laughed, adding extra, _venomous_ emphasis to the last word.

"Shut up," I growled.

His eyes flashed. "I don't really think you're in a particularly safe position to be giving orders," He said, still grinning. "But that's okay. You won't be in _any_ kind of position soon."

I went to throw a quick hit to force him off-guard, but before it could even land, his spirit ally appeared out of his hand, grabbed me, and tossed me several yards away. I managed to hold my oversoul, though it threatened to dissolve if I lost focus for even a single moment.

"Nice try!" He congratulated, holding is hand up to face me. It would have seemed that he were making a gesture had his palm not been out and exposed. "But no dice. _NOW_ _DIE!_"

A glowing rainbow beam impacted Turbine before he could release his beam technique. He was thrown clear across the field.

Alarmed, my head whipped to the right, to where the beam had originated. My body immediately relaxed.

Miraculously, there was the always-ready Kaa-san sauntering toward us, her eyes blazing.

When Turbine saw her, his eyes lit up with an indescribable hatred. I wasn't surprised. In his eyes, she and Tou-san took Hao away from them. Not that that was stopping them from trying to get him back.

"We really going to do this again?" My mother snarled. "You know the result never changes."

"That was before," Turbine growled, wiping blood from his mouth before pushing himself to his feet. "I'm better now. I'm stronger. _And you're nothing._"

"Strong words for a guy who has problems with my eight year old son."

Turbine screamed in horrible rage as he rushed toward her. She moved out of the way and blasted him when he ran past her.

He pushed himself up and took a shot at her. She avoided once more, and did just the same as she had before.

"You just don't learn, do you?" She asked, looking at the pathetic man on the ground.

He seethed. "I don't know where your power comes from, girl, but I swear, no matter what happens, if we go down for good—so do you."

"That didn't work last time, it won't work now."

"You're right," He said to her surprise. "It didn't work last time, but that's only because there was a king around to save you. The kings have descended from the Great Spirit and are kings no longer. If you pull your stunt a second time, you'll be out of luck and end up rotting in hell where you belong."

She shrugged. "Then I guess I'll have to think up a new plan which doesn't involve being a martyr this time, won't I?" She suggested with mock innocence.

Turbine laughed, his madness returning. "Not if I kill you first—BEAM!"

"MANA BEAM!" She countered, sending her Technicolor attack crashing into his own glowing white one.

When the beams collided, they set off an abnormal reaction which in turn set off a blinding flare, which engulfed the entire surrounding area. The light was so unbearable that the sheer intensity of it dragged me under—thrust into a deep unconsciousness where the shining white faded into a blanket of black.

And then ebony was all the remained.

---_-0_----_0_----_0_----_0_----_0----_

_Hana..._

_Hana..._

"Hana...Hana, wake up," A soft, soothing voice whispered. "Hana...Hana..."

I groaned and turned over in my woozy state. I felt like I'd been hit by a bus.

"Wha...?" I groaned, my eyes opening slowly. The man sitting over me looked enthralled, not to mention exceedingly relieved.

"Hana," Tou-san greeted, helping me sit up.

"What happened?" I asked, gazing around through my hazy vision. My eyes weren't open all the way yet, but I could see almost everything.

The inn was ruined. Parts of it were on fire and various planks were sticking out in awkward positions. Still, considering the fact that we'd just gone through a major battle, it was probably a miracle in and of itself that it hadn't completely burned to the ground. The old building had been through worse, I supposed, and just like before when it _had_ completely gone up in flames, the building was only that—a building, and buildings could always be rebuilt.

That was more than could be said for some of the people around us.

The battles-worn field in front of the inn was littered with the wounded. Though everyone was still alive, _everyone_ was really banged up. To the right, I saw Mari wrapping gauze around her bleeding arm while Chuck picked up the fabric which had been torn from his puppet body during the fight. To the left, I noticed Ryu holding a hand over his right eye and I could only pray that it hadn't been gouged out. Behind us, I saw Tamao helping Macchi and Kanna stand up and hobble back to the inn where the medical supplies were, as well as my grandmother who was poking her head out one of the windows. I figured that it must have at least been stable or they wouldn't have taken the risk.

In front of me was Matamune. He was clearly exhausted, but he seemed okay. Beyond him was...nobody. Nobody at all, which was strange, because I was sure—

My eyes lit up in panic.

"Kaa-san!" I realized in horror. Nonono! This couldn't be happening again! "Where's Kaa-san?!" I demanded in desperation.

Tou-san smiled. "She's fine, Hana. She has a terrible migraine, but other than that, she's fine. When her technique collided with Turbine's, something strange happened, and they both shorted out, though not before setting off a huge, though harmless explosion which resulted in all of Hao's old followers..." He paused, his face growing extremely uncomfortable, "and _Hao_ vanishing."

My face became horrified. "Hao's gone?!"

My father didn't smile this time. "He's missing, yes," He swallowed, "but we're going to find him—no matter what."

"Oh my god..." I mumbled in shock. I immediately looked back up at my father, my face determined. "We should go now!"

"Now?" He asked surprised.

I nodded furiously. "I know you want to go look for him, and I obviously do, so come on! Let's go!"

Tou-san stared at me in silence for a moment before a light smile crossed his face.

"I'll get Anna."

**_XX_**---_-0_----_0_----_0_----_0_----_0----**XX**_

Kuzunoha gazed up at the melancholy sky of the massacred paradise. The world was in tatters for the second time in her existence and, once again, she could do nothing to help. Nothing to protect those important to her, nothing to assist them, nothing to be anything other than the useless guardian she had tragically become.

Nothing at all, nothing more, nothing of value...just like before.

Nothing, nothing...

In the dead of night, the little fox put her snout to the heavens and howled a song known only as _Dusk's Requiem._

* * *

Besarki: Sixteen. God. Damn. Pages. I swear, this god damn chapter did just _not_ want to end. Good god...I've been working on this thing for two damn weeks. It did just not want to be written, and when it finally agreed to work with me, it wouldn't end! FOR THE LOVE OF—BLEEEEEEEEEEEEP! Grr...I feel that it's painfully obvious where I just got tired of writing the damn battle and was just like, SCREW IT! JUST KILL EVERYONE ALREADY! I tell ya, it was difficult not to.

In truth, there was actually another scene from Hao's POV that I took out because of length issues. I'll put it on my website as a deleted scene later. Really, they were supposed to find Hao before the chapter ended, but I just couldn't fit it in with everything that happened. It was supposed to go right before the last part with Kuzunoha, but there was just no room (as you may notice a bit of a gap).

Anyway, you may have noticed that Hana seems significantly stronger than **most** of the other shamans (Yoh, Hao, and Anna remain the strongest). There is actually a reason for this, and it's not just lazy writing. You'll find out why later.

Also, Naka's wings...I am so sorry. Just as I am obsessed with energy beams, I also have a fetish for wings and tails. Lawl. These things are just unavoidable.

Last thing before I end, I've come to notice that Anna has really, _really_ good timing. I'm going to have to bring her in too late a few times. Meh. Whatever.

REVIEW OR NO UPDATE!


	5. To See Through The Eyes of Another

Besarki: I wanted to apologize for freaking out last chapter (only like 10 people saw it before I changed it). I don't know what's been wrong with me lately, but I haven't been myself at all. Though the attention paid to this thing is _still_ pathetic. I'm updating quickly for now, but if things don't improve I'm going to have to put in some kind of quota. Sorry guys. :(

So, I kinda said SCREW GEOGRAPHY for this chapter and as far as I know, the landscape described here doesn't match anywhere in Japan. Just pretend it does or they're elsewhere as I never explicitly say that's where they are right now.

Lastly, this chapter is dedicated to Roni-Chan who basically kicked my ass around and reminded me what I had forgotten in my miserable stupor. Thanks a bunch! Also, shout out to Smart Angel whose reviews always make me laugh.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(Instrumental)_

_~Northland Moors, Undisclosed  
_

* * *

**Yoh**

Hao will never know how much his lack of trust in those who care about him burns us.

I suppose I shouldn't be surprised. Growing up alone in a society that hates and fears you isn't easy, and it was probably even harder back when he was a kid—back during his first life. So, I can't blame him for feeling that way, but I still wish he wouldn't.

But then, when has _Hao_ ever cared about what I think? (AN: This is said/thought in good humor)

Sigh. _Hao._

As we searched, my brother held a piece of my attention at all times. People have called me a fool for caring about him after all he's done for us, but that doesn't stop me from doing so. Hao may be a jerk at times, but no matter what happens, he's still my brother.

My eyes trailed to the east where I see my wife looking out over the ridge, and I smile.

Anna is my everything. She's my heart and soul and one of the two big reasons that I get up each day. Her opinion means everything to me, and I honestly don't think I'd ever be able to live with myself if I ever let her down. Not that she would tell me if I ever did. Though she denies it, her heart is too big for something like that.

To the north, I see the other reason. Hana is trying to climb up a tree to get a better view. Even with Matamune helping him, he's not having much luck. I suppress a laugh.

Hana doesn't seem to know how to take _no_ for an answer, but he's an expert at saying it himself.

Hana, will you take out the garbage?

No.

Hana, are you ready for bed?

No.

Hana, does your vocabulary expand past that one word?

No.

But that's just Hana. He's stubborn as a mule and he likes being that way.

I glance to the west, and what I see gives me pause.

A small fox is staring at us from underneath the branches of a large tree. There is something odd about her, though I can only see her face and a part of her torso. Her eyes are familiar somehow, and yet I can't place her no matter how hard I try.

I take a slow step toward her and she turns around and bolts, leaving a trail in the undergrowth.

As I shaman, I'm trained to see signs, and I'm sure that this fox is one. My resolve is strong as I decide that it is in our best interests to follow her.

"Anna, Hana, this way," I called to my family as I gestured for them to follow me into the brush. They exchanged glances before setting off after me.

I wasn't able to find the fox after stepping through the forest barrier, but there _was_ a clearly laid path of sticks and berries that we were obviously meant to follow along in her stead.

"Come on," I said to my wife and son.

"Yoh, where are you taking us?" Anna demanded angrily.

I flashed her a smile as I pulled another tree limb out of the way. "To Hao."

The trees were very large and their quills stabbed at our skin, yet I knew that going back and looking for a way around them was absolutely out of the question. We would simply have to endure--just as we always did.

"Yoh, what on _earth_ could have possibly possessed you to lead us through here?" Anna demanded.

"Trust me," I told her. "This is the way. Hao is this way."

"How can you--" Her question cut off mid-sentence.

I stared at her, concerned. It was very unlike Anna to suddenly find herself at a loss for words.

My attention moved to her eyes and I found that she wasn't actually looking at me, but over my shoulder. I followed her gaze as I slowly turned around.

And then I saw him.

He was standing on the edge of the canyon with his back to us. His wind-blown hair was the only part of him that was moving at that moment.

"Hao!" I exclaimed, stepping toward him.

He made no move to acknowledge us. Nervously, I tried again.

"Hao, are you--"

"You shouldn't be here," He told us quietly. His statement set Anna off with a raging fury.

"_We_ shouldn't be here?!" She shrieked, stomping toward him. "Are you seriously trying to tell us that _we_ should not be here? You're sick, Hao. You're really sick," She snarled. "Your lackeys just decimated our home, and _you_, quite possibly the _only_ person who could stop them, were nowhere to be found, and you really have the nerve to tell us that we shouldn't be here?"

Hao turned around then, fire dancing in his eyes.

"I saved your _lives_, Anna," He snapped. "My former...associates came for _me_. If I had stayed there, they would have fought till every single one of you was dead, no matter what I may have said or done. Not to mention the fact that _I'm _the one who took them all away at the very end."

She grimaced. "What do you mean?"

Hao laughed bitterly. "Who do you think amplified your attack into a blast which caused _that big_ of an explosion with an echo which knocked all of you unconscious and swept all the others away?" He stepped closer to her. "Who do you think, Anna?!"

She backed away, appalled at his behavior, but even more shocked at his actions. "That was you?"

He looked away. "Yes. That was me."

Anna obviously felt horrible for doubting, and, in that moment, so did I.

"Ji-chan," Hana spoke out from behind us. "Ji-chan...what's happening?"

Hao stared directly at little Hana with the fiercest of determination on his face.

"I'm going on a trip around the world, Hana. I don't know when I'll be back, but I will, indeed, be back. This, I promise you."

"We'll go with you," I said to my older brother. It was a suggestion, but I wasn't really giving him the chance to say no, though he predictably did anyway.

A smirk crossed his face. "Ah ah ah. This is something I have to do alone, and I can't have you following me."

I frowned. "Why not?"

He shook his head. "Must you have an answer for everything?" He asked dismissively.

"You're hiding something," Anna growled, saying aloud what I already knew.

"Now what could I possibly have to hide?"

Anna and I were both silent as we stared at my brother. The minutes seemed to go on forever.

"You're going away," Hana suddenly said, breaking the silence. "You're leaving."

The two of us turned to stare at our young son. By his face, it was obvious that something huge had just dawned on him.

"You knew this was going to happen. That's why--before, when you told me that I'd have to look after my parents--that's why..."

The look on Hao's face was for my son alone, and I could only imagine what he might be saying to him.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Anna's eyes suddenly illuminate with the fire that burned within them. Things seemed to move impossibly slowly as she brought her hand to her head--covering it as if she suddenly had a splitting headache.

My stomach churned as if my body were sensing something that my mind couldn't. _Danger, danger._

Things began to blur as Anna slowly shook her head. _Danger, danger._

Several moments passed in deadening silence before she suddenly gasped, her tone--horrified. In an instant, her flaming eyes widened and she screamed. "_No, NO!_"

Hao threw his hand out and blasted her with a golden ray that sent her flying back into the forest.

"ANNA!" I yelled, running toward her.

A sound similar to the crack of thunder went off and suddenly, all was black.

---_0---0---0---0---0_---

**Hana**

I stared in horror as Hao struck both of my parents with a shining gold beam.

"What are you doing?!" I demanded. I pulled out Futsu no Mitama, prepared to fight him though I knew that if it came to that, I'd most certainly lose.

"I'll change them back when I return," He said, his mind somewhere else entirely.

"Change them...what did you do to them?" I demanded.

When Hao didn't answer, I rushed into the trees where my parents had disappeared.

The area was dense--almost too dense to walk through--and I couldn't see either of them.

"Kaa-san!" I called. "Tou-san!"

My heart pounded as I received no reply. "Guys! Where are you?"

A quiet rustling drew my attention to the right where I found a bush that was almost as big as I was was moving slightly. Without even bothering to think that it may be something else, I rushed toward it.

"Tou-san? Kaa-san?" The lack of a reply didn't stop me from pulling the leaves aside and digging through it. It had to be one of them. It just had to be!

My hand instinctively jerked back when it came into contact with something furry. I stepped away from the bush as what had been hiding within it tumbled out.

I hadn't been expecting an animal, but sure enough, there stood a small _tanuki_ shaking as it bared its sharp teeth. As if I hadn't been in enough trouble before.

I took another step back, holding my breath, though not smart enough to avoid eye contact.

The animal stepped toward me, and I stepped away. "Stay back," I told it, trying to sound threatening and failing miserably. "_Stay. Back._"

The tanuki stopped, though it still wobbled slightly. Its aggressive display seemed to drop in an instant as it stared up at me.

"...Ha...na?" The animal suddenly spoke.

I just died then and there. My eyes widened and my stomach dropped. "Tou-san?"

Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god.

Please no. Please...not again.

"Hana, what's...what's going on?" He asked weakly. "Hana?"

I couldn't find my voice. This couldn't be happening.

Noise behind me made me turn.

Hao was walking toward me somberly, a small fox held by the skin of its neck in his hand. He moved closer to me and gently placed the fox next to the tanuki that I know knew to be my father. It didn't take a genius to figure out who the fox was.

"Kaa-san," I breathed, looking down at her. She didn't have five tails this time, nor did she have markings under her eyes. She was just a normal Red Fox, just as Tou-san was your everyday, average Tanuki.

"It's called a mana-block," Hao explained. "These forms will wear off in about an hour, but from now up until the point where I manually remove the spell, any time they try to use mana--whether it be a simple technique or an advanced oversoul, they will be turned into a tanuki or a kitsune depending on which one uses it. The technique also guards against Hyou-Gattai, not that they'd have any reason to use something as simple as that at this stage." He paused to glance down at the struggling tanuki and unconscious kitsune that I now had to call my parents. "You're probably wondering why I didn't use the technique on you, as well," He assumed. "Well, I know for a fact that, at your age, there's no way you could stop me, and even if your parents went with you, there'd be no threat while they're confined to these bodies. Not that you'd make it to me, anyway. In fact, if any of you plan on surviving, your only option is to stay at the inn and wait for me to come back."

"And what if you don't come back, Hao?" I hissed. "If you lose out there, they'll be stuck like this forever!"

Hao's face was blank as he stared at me. "The technique is programmed to deactivate if the shaman who originally used it dies. No matter what happens, in less than a year's time, they'll be back to normal." A ghost of a smirk appeared on his face. "Or as normal as those two ever were." He shook his head. "You'll have to take care of them. Once a shaman learns how to use his or her mana, they end up using it for nearly everything." He almost laughed. "It's going to be a long year. Take care of yourself, kid."

My stomach was churning with the familiarity of this situation. Completely different, and yet exactly the same.

_"You know what happens now."_

_"Take care of yourself, kid."_

_Saying goodbye.  
_  
"Where are you going to go?" I asked, not sure if I really wanted to know the answer.

Hao shrugged, his cocky smile back on his face. "I've got a few personal demons to take care of. It's nothing really. They're all just minor nuisances, anyway." He laughed, waving his hand dismissively. He threw me one of his signature smiles--the ones which looked totally innocent and friendly though you knew he was up to something. "Anywho, it's about time for me to go. I don't really want to be around when Anna wakes up. She's _guaranteed _to throw a fit."

"Yeah," I agreed with a shaky laugh.

Hao winked at me. "See you around, kid."

"See you..." I said in a quiet voice. It was all I could manage as I watched my only uncle turn around and walk away.  
_  
Selfless, _I thought. _Hao was selfless._

Giving up a freedom he rightfully earned just to protect a handful of people--several of whom hated him--from a menace he unleashed long ago.

I smiled.

And just like that, I had solved one of life's greatest mysteries. Contrary to popular belief, Asakura Hao _does_ have a heart. And it _shines._

"Ugh!" Someone groaned from behind me. I turned around to see my mother finally coming around. "Did I fall off the roof or something? I feel like death."

I exchanged glances with my father. He gave me a nervous smile and swallowed.

Tou-san took the perilous task of being the first to approach my mother, and inevitably break the bad news.

"Uh...hey Anna," Tou-san greeted, the nervousness in his voice clear as day.

Kaa-san's eyes were still squeeze shut at the moment and her head was still down. She looked like she had another headache.

"Anna..." He said, reaching forward to touch her face with the back of his paw. An early warning maybe. She somehow didn't notice the fact that it was a paw touching her and not someone's hand.

Slowly, my mother opened her eyes. She squinted, and then opened them wider. A moment passed. She blinked twice, staring straight ahead. It was obvious when the fact registered.

Kaa-san screamed.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!?!" She shrieked, her head whipping in every direction.

"Hey!" I scolded, throwing a clump of mud at her. She yipped as it hit her. Ha. Part of me wondered if I should be _thanking _Hao for the opportunity to utterly _humiliate_ my parents. Haha. Naw, I wasn't that mean.

...Okay, I was, but I'd be nice this time.

"Hao said he put a mana-block on you guys. He said that this would wear off in about an hour, but if you did basically anything that involved your abilities as a shaman, then you'd be turned back into a kitsune or, in Tou-san's case, a tanuki."

My mother stared at me dumbfounded for the longest moment. Part of me was tempted to nail her with another mudball.

"A mana-block?" Kaa-san repeated, quietly. She blinked twice, looking totally and uncharacteristically innocent.

And then the anger set in.

Slowly, she connected her upper and lower jaw, exerting so much force that her entire head shook along with her bared teeth. Her eyes closed in a way that made her look absolutely infuriated. Her paws dug into the ground and her ears flattened against the back of her head. Though it was quiet, I could hear the sound of her teeth subtly gnashing together. She may have been my mother, but that didn't stop her from scaring the crap out of me.

Time passed with no further movement, though I was sure it was coming. This was Kaa-san, after all.

It was another three and a half minutes before she finally reacted.

In a flash, Kaa-san threw her head up and let out a furious, tortured howl--one that a person could practically _hear_ the woman's incensed shriek laced within.

She screamed a long string of vulgar expressions, spewing off words that I'd be grounded for a month if I ever repeated.

"A MANA-BLOCK?! _A MANA-BLOCK?!_ SON OF BITCH!"

"Has she _ever_ been this angry?" I whispered out of the corner of my mouth.

Tou-san shuddered. "Believe it or not, she's been worse." I stared at my father in disbelief. His eyes were distant. "I don't think Anna really likes humans, deep down. They've done a lot to her that makes her resent them. And now, she's basically one of them. Imagine hating spiders your entire life then suddenly being one. It's kind of..." My young father stared at his wife with a deep understanding that I couldn't _possibly_ even _begin_ to understand.

"I never thought of it that way," I admitted, watching as Kaa-san continued to rampage in the background.

"In addition to that, a mana-block is, in all actuality, sort of illegal by shamanic standards. It's one of the reasons you never hear about it. It's forbidden."

That caught me off guard. "Forbidden?" I repeated in shock.

"Of course it's forbidden!" Kaa-san shrieked, suddenly tuning into our conversation. "It's basically the ultimate insult. Mana-blocks are supposed to be reserved for criminals. I would think that _Hao_ of all people would feel himself _above_ using such a low trick." She paused for a moment to seethe and then she randomly yelled, "I can't believe I'm a god damn fox _again!_ I'm not even dead this time!"

She had a point with that one. That was basically adding insult to injury. If nothing else, Hao sure knew how to piss someone off.

"You know," Tou-san spoke up. He sounded totally serious, but I had a feeling he was just trying to diffuse the situation, "this would be _really_ _cool_ if we didn't lose our use of mana because of it."

Kaa-san and I both stared at him like he was crazy.

He waved his paws in front of him. "No, I'm totally serious!" He insisted. "I mean, yeah, I could become any old animal before, but now I can become an animal and I can _talk!_ How cool is that?!"

"Ponchi and Konchi are both talking animals," Kaa-san deadpanned. "And there isn't a single person who doesn't find them unbearbly obnoxious and annoying."

Tou-san threw her the most pathetic face I'd ever seen on another human being. "You think I'm annoying?"

Kaa-san just sighed.

All was quiet save for our breathing and the sounds of nature around us.

I looked at both of my parents. I couldn't help thinking that, despite the fact that they were furry little animals at this point, they still looked exactly as they always did. Tou-san looked high and Kaa-san looked like she wanted to hit something. Everything was normal apart from a few, small the animalistic attributes.

Was I weird for thinking that? Because I honestly did.

Because no matter what guise they were in, they would always be my parents, and that meant a lot to me.

Deep down, I know that that meant a lot to them, too.

"So what do we do now?" I asked, glancing at both of them.

Kaa-san, who had since calmed down thanks to a number of kind, soothing words from my father, rolled her eyes. "Isn't it obvious?"

I looked at her questioningly and she smacked her face with her paw.

"Oh come on, Hana. You know us better than that by now!"

I stared at her in incomprehension for the longest moment, and then my face lit up like Tou-san in the presence of a basket of oranges. "You mean--"

"Yeah, Hana," Tou-san said with a smile. "We find Hao."

My smile overtook my face. "WE'RE GOING ON AN ADVENTURE!!" I screamed, pumping my fists and jumping up and down. Unfortunately, two seconds later, my face fell. "Oh shoot! I forgot Matamune back at the inn! Can we go get him first?"

My parents just sighed.

* * *

Besarki: And the journey begins! You know what's weird? So far this has been like Living For the Moment--_in reverse_. The beginning was mostly happy, then there was a big battle, and now they're going traveling again. You know, I didn't actually plan that. It just sorta happened. Weird, huh?

I know what you're all saying: "IF YOU KILL _HAO_, I'LL KILL _YOU!_" Well, I'm not going to promise that no one dies in this story, but in the base plan, there are no deaths.

Near the end, Hana makes a comparison that deals with a "basket of oranges." Originally, this was, "kid on Christmas" but in Living For The Moment, it's established that Hana doesn't know what Christmas is, and while he's probably had it explained by now, I didn't want another inconsistency (so far I've only had one pointed out, which is impressive because my memory span is about as long as a broken toothpick) so I used basket of oranges instead. Truthfully, I really didn't want to use oranges due to the fact that, correct me if I'm wrong, Yoh's supposed "obsession" with the fruit only appeared in one OVA and he never explicitly said "Oranges are my favorite fruit" or "I love oranges!" so it's entirely possible that there were just a basket of oranges on the table and he just felt like playing with them. _Everyone_ seems to use oranges (remember that I'm talking about the fruit and not the color. I can accept that he likes the color due to the fact that there's a lot about his wardrobe which involves the color orange) with Yoh and I really didn't want to, but after trying to think of a viable replacement for like, damn minutes, I said, _you know what, f*ck it. I'll use oranges._ And there you go, random bit of trivia.

Also, for those who haven't realized it yet, I am a foreshadowing nut. If something seems to come up a lot or seems rather deliberate, it's probably me telling you that it means something. Or it might just be me psyching you out. Never know. :) But usually it's foreshadowing. I've incorporating some already. Let's just say that an ability of Anna's is going to screw her over on more occasions than one. :D

REVIEW OR I'LL BRING A QUOTA IN!

EDIT: Yes, the mana-block is very unoriginal and hard to believe, but I couldn't really think of anything that could keep Yoh and Anna out of the spotlight so I just went with it. It's very temporary, and disappears after the first part of the story, so don't take off because of that.


End file.
